ReMeMBRANCE
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: I fall into Nighttopia and meet Owl and NiGHTS. But everything seems so firmilar. Rated for swaring and violence
1. Chapter 1

NiGHTS Story! NiGHTS finatic here and I have a long story to do so...Ya, let's get started! 8D

* * *

"Meh...I feel soooo tired..." I said as I rested my head on my laptop, which was closed.

"Then go to sleep." My mom inquired.

"Nah..." I said. I didn't want to to be honest. Nowadays I've been having realistic dreams. So real, that I feel like I'm awake. And recently, I had dreams when people where yelling at me and staring angry at me. I shouted back but it went on deaf ears...I kept waking up to my chest hurting, my body hot and soaked from perspiration. I didn't know where they were coming from, but I scared to know.

"Come on," My mom said, "I want you to go to sleep at a better bed time." I sighed and nodded. I got up and walked into my bedroom, saying 'night' on my way. I heard her reply as I shut my door.

_"Maybe I won't have one tonight..." _I thought as I turned on my Dolphin light. Ya, I hate to sleep in the dark so what? I'm just 16...I know that's still a old age, but I just can't stand dark places...Once that was done I climbed into my loft bed and snuggled under the covers. As I laid my head down on my soft pillow, I began to think of what happened today. My mom fought with my Eldest brother AS usual. My other brother just made me laugh, while my dad made wise-ass jokes. Pretty normal...I drifted off into a sleep as I began to dream. Unfortunately, what I was hoping for, wasn't going to happen. The realistic dream had begun and I was this time running and shouting. Someone was telling me it wasn't enough, that I wasn't enough. I shouted and shouted and ran and ran, but as it continued, it showed no signs of letting up. All of a sudden, I felt warmth. I looked up, and saw a bright light. I didn't know what to think. Was it a way out, or was the dream playing tricks on me? Either way I wanted to get out of here, so I ran towards it. Once I did, I felt myself falling. When I opened my eyes, I saw a brick floor approaching fast.

_"OH CRAP! I'M GONNA DIE! Oh wait...I'm still dreaming...Stupid realistic dream..." _I waited for me to crash into the ground and wake up, scared as usual, but then I felt myself being loward down gently. _"Huh? That's not what usually happens..." _I looked around noticing that it wasn't my dream anymore, but a more, gentle setting. Made up with forest, fountain, and a gate. "This is strange...It still feels real, but I don't think this my dream anymore..." I said to myself as I walked towards the fountain. "I must say, this place is nice...Much better than the dreams I'm having..."

"Hoo Hoo! And why may I ask is that?" A voice asked. I looked around quickly. The voice sounded old. Oh great...this place inculdes stalkers...

"Wh-Who's there? I asked very nervously." I didn't like to be snuck up on, preferably by boys.

"Do not be alarmed visitor." The voice said again.

"Don't be alarmed? How can I NOT be alarmed when I don't even know who you are?" I asked again, more nervous. I felt a presence behind me so I turned I around and saw a large owl in vest.

"It is only me." The bird said flapping his wings. I was immediately alarmed.

"It's A TALKING OWL!" I yelled pointing to him as I ran behind the fountain. I looked at him again as the owl said,

"Don't be afraid visitor, this is normal here. Where you are now is the 'World of Dreams'." The bird said again.

"A...World of dreams?" Ok...Now I was interested.

"Why yes. This relm can only be visited while you are you a fast asleep. And people who visit from your world, or the Waking World, as we call it, are known as Visitors. He said as he landed on a perch. Oh dear me...I do tend ot rattle on. You may call me Owl, Visitor. He said in a cheerful tone. I nodded and smiled.

"Kay." I chuckled to myself meanwhile. _Owl...Heh. How original._

"Oh Owl...You telling that boring story AGAIN?" It was a British accent. Sort of high, but still boyish. Like they hadn't hit puberty. I looked around up and saw a purplish jester flying. I was taken aback by this but be for I could say anything he continued, "I sware! You bore the heck out of them and they wake up before they even have a chance to have fun! That's way we haven't had any visitors lately!"

"Now your blaming me? I never! It was I whooo tought you about this place, and it was I whooo has been with you for ages and this has you repay me?" Now, Owl and the Jester were going at it and I stood there dumbfounded.

"Sure, all you do is go, 'Hello Visitor! Top of the morning to you!' and then blap on and on about the Dream World! That REALLY helps!"

"Well I don't see you try help this poor old bird! I try to write my stories, but all you do is pester me day in and day out!"

"Ummm...Excuse me?" I said, trying to break up the fight. The two of them looked at me, and tensed up. "Um, sorry to interrupt but...Who are you?" I asked, looking towards the Purple Jester. He sighed and smiled.

"No no, I should've said my name instead of squabbling with this old bird here..." The Jester said glaring towards the old bird as Owl huffed. The Jester got in close and said, "My name is NiGHTS! And what's yours?" I smiled a little, trying to shake of the uneasy feeling and said,

"My name is Sarah." NiGHTS look at me wide eyed a little and looked at me closely.

"Nothing...Anyway, have you ever thought about flying?"

"F-Flying?" I asked intruqued. I had always thought about flying, ever since I was a little girl. "Ya!" NiGHTS giggled and said,

"Well, then how about you dualize with me?" He held his hand out and I got a strange, uncomfortable feeling.

"Dualize?" I asked.

"Hoo! 'Dualize' means you are able to morph with NiGHTS and gain the ability to fly. Owl explained. I tilted my head a little and said,

"I think I understand." I nodded. "I think I might try this out!" I said smiling. NiGHTS in turn smiled and held out his hand again once again. I touched it and I felt a strange feeling. A feeling that felt firmiliar. I was confused. Had I done this before? I shook that thought off. This was the first time I've ever been here. After a bright light I was in the air. I wasn't used to the feeling so I fell backwards, flailing arms and all. In turn, me and NiGHTS were now upside-down. "Umm...Does this happen normally?" I asked him.

"Uh, not really." NiGHTS said confused. His voice sounded as if he was deep in thought, but I dicided to ignore that. I flew upright and sighed.

"Atleast I know how to do that..." I sighed sweatdropping. NiGHTS chuckled and said,

"Don't worry, You'll get the hang of it." We flew off as I looked around. It was so amazing how beautiful this place was. The forest was vast mixed with a lake that fish flourished in. As we continued to fly around, I saw a deep dark ocean. I stopped to look at it.

"Umm, NiGHTS? What's that?" I asked.

"Oh that? It's best you stay away from it." He said.

"Wh-Why?"

"Well, I don't much...But I've heard that if dreamers fall in, they won't return..."

"NiGHTS! Y-Your scaring me!"

"S-Sorry! I just wanted to let you know that."

"I know it's just..."

"What?"

"N-Nothing...How about we get back to the dream gate?"

"Right. That sounds like a good idea." And with that we were off. Once we were there, we seperated and I fell on my rear. "Sarah?" NiGHTS asked, "You ok?"

"Ya, just the feelings unusual..." I said. NiGHTS nodded and helpped me up. I looked around for Owl. "Hey where's Owl?" NiGHTS looked around,

"Oh great! Where'd that old bird go off to now?"

"Over here, and I'm not THAT old!" We turned to the left and saw Owl at a door. We went over and I looked at it.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Strange..." Owl said, "It seems the door to Nighttopia has opened!"

"But that could only mean-" NiGHTS was cut off from a red shine comming from my chest. I was confused and a little nervous.

"Wh-What's that?"

"Hoo Hoo! That is the red Idyea!" Owl said excitedly.

"Idyea?" I asked. It sounded as fimiliar as when I dualized with NiGHTS.

"That's impressive Sarah! Most people lose their Idyea when they first come here!" NiGHTS said. I smiled, but I was just confused.

"Ummm...What's Idyea?" I asked.

"Idyea represents a Visitor's consciousness here. Nightmaren used to steal Idyea, but since NiGHTS and the help of other Visitors destroyed Wiseman, there's only Reala and few others." Owl explained.

"Nightmaren? Who are they?"

"They aim to take Iydea from Visitors so they can destroy Nighttopia. They dwell in the relm of Nightmare. Wizeman was ruler of Nightmare, but once destroyed, Reala and the others have remained quiet." Owl said.

"Re...ala?" The name...It sound fimilar aswell. First the feeling of dualizing, then the red Idyea, NOW Reala. What was going on?

"Yes. He's very dangrous." Owl explained.

"He's definatly annoying that's for sure..." NiGHTS said, who had his arms folded behind his head. I looked towards the door and swayed from left to right.

"You know...Nighttopia sounds nice...Can I visit?" I asked. NiGHTS smiled and said,

"Of coarse!" Satisfied with the answer I opened the door and walked through.

* * *

Ok. Tell me what you think please :)


	2. Chapter 2

NiGHTS Story! NiGHTS finatic here and I have a long story to do so...Ya, let's get started! 8D

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NiGHTS in ANY WAY.**_

* * *

As opened my eyes again, I saw a lush field with flowers everywhere. A lake was near with see through water as I saw a mountain area. A vast mountain range tempting me to explore it. I looked around and smiled.

"W-Wow! It's better than what I was expecting!" Owl flew next to me and said,

"You must have a lovely heart to create a such a place." I looked towards him. What did he mean?

"My heart? You mean, it has something to do with this?" I asked. NiGHTS flew in and said,

"Yup. Nightopia mirrors the heart of the Visitor. Therefore, your heart made this place." I tilted my head and thought for a minute.

"Funny...I was thinking of a place more...lonely..." I said to myself. NiGHTS turned to me and said,

"You say something?" I shook my head.

"N-No. I didn't." I looked around some more and saw small little people. They had halos and pink wings. I blushed a little at their cuteness.

"Wh-Who are they?" I asked.

"Those are the Nightopians. They are the inhabitans of Nightopia. Their lively folk who love to sing, dance, and play." Owl explained. I giggled and said,

"They're so cute." NiGHTS smiled as we continued to walk through. I noticed that the Nightopians were following us and one grabbed my pant leg. "Hm?" I knelt down and it pointed to my jeens pocket. I looked at it and pulled out some chocolate. "Oh! Is this what you want?" I asked smiling. The Nightopians nodded and I nodded. "Ok! You can have it!" I handed the chocolate to them and they seperated it amognst themselves. They handed a piece to me and I politely denied. "No no. You guys enjoy it." I said smiling. The Nightopians shook their heads and placed the piece in my hand. I smiled nervously and said, "O-Ok. I'll take it if you want me to." I ate it and I smiled. Then I got up and turned back towards NiGHTS and Owl, who were smiling. "Wh-What?" NiGHTS shook his head.

"Nothing. You're nice is all." I blushed and said,

"Th-Thanks." I suddenly gasped and said. "Oh no!" NiGHTS and Owl jumped.

"What?" Owl asked worriedly.

"I left that chocolate in my pants pocket in the WAKING WORLD! Mom will be ticked again..." I said sighing. NiGHTS sweatdropped as we continued on. I looked around and saw different trees and lakes and birds.

"So pretty...Now, this isn't like gonna change and concort into people chasing me or trying to hurt me right?" NiGHTS turned to me and stared. I stopped and looked at him. NiGHTS shook his head and said,

"No of coarse not. What made you think that?" I looked down and was going to answer, but my fear stopped me. Owl flew over and asked,

"Is it because you have reacurring nightmares child?" I looked at him and stared at him for a minute, then nodded.

"Yes...Well...They are..." I stopped myself again, too afraid to go on. NiGHTS tilted his head.

"What?"

"N-Nevermind..."

"Hey, are you alright?" NiGHTS asked and I nodded smiling. I was obvously lying, and I knew my two new friends knew that. I turned my head to see a bright ball on a pedistal.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked as NiGHTS looked at it. He titled his head again and said,

"Huh. I guess that's part of your Dream World. Wanna check it out?" NiGHTS asked and I nodded my head.

"Ya. It looks cool!" I said smiling as we approched it. I shined brightly as I saw something inside. I couldn't make it out, I reached out to touch it, and when I did, it shined brighter and brighter. I pulled my hand back quickly. I had no idea what was going on until the light faded. I saw I little stuffed puppy-dog with small angel wings. It had long stubbed arms, but small stubbed legs. It's head was in the shape of a regular dog's, only oval shaped. It had to black marbles for eyes and and it was a dark orange-yellow, with brown spots. It's ears weren't that long. As long as his legs it seemed. His wings were small as well, but pure white. They may have been small, but they were beautiful. It yawned and rubbed it's eyes.

"Wow. That was some nap...I don't think I've ever slept THAT long before..." The three of us were standing in shock. Who was this little stuffed puppy? More than that, why was it TALKING? First and Owl, now flying stuffed animal. I think I'm gonna crack...I nervously spoke,

"Um, excuse me. Who are you?" The puppy turned towards me and I saw his eyes grew wide.

"Sarah...? Is that you...?" It said. I jumped and took a step back. I was surprised it knew my name.

"H-How do you know my name when I never told you it?"

"Aw, you don't remember me Sarah? That makes me sad!" The puppy said as it started crying. I panicked and said,

"D-Don't cry! I-I'm sorry!" I said. The puppy stopped immediatly and smiled.

"It's ok! As long as you apologise and remember me!" It said. I looked at it confused.

"But I...don't know you..." I said. The stuffed puppy stared at me and flew in closer.

"You...really don't remember me?" It asked. I nodded as I said,

"This is the first time I'm seeing you from what I remember." The puppy flew back and forth in question.

"Well...I GUESS it's understandable...Seeing you haven't been here in a while." I tilted my head.

"I've been here before?" I asked. The puppy nodded.

"Ya! When you were little, and that's when I came about! You were 4 at the time, and had just came here, and then when you came to your Dream World, I was made!" It said happily. I saw NiGHTS freeze and stare at me. I looked him then back at...Well...We'll call him Puppy for right now...and I said,

"B-but how can that be? I don't remember any of it!" I was becoming deeply confused. How was I here before? I had no recolection of meeting NiGHTS or Owl when I was younger.

"Man...The memory loss was pretty bad..." Puppy said as I shouted,

"What do you mean? How was I here before?" Puppy jumped a little.

"I told you! When you were little Sarah!" It said smiling. I shook my head as tears came to my eyes.

"I don't know you! I don't know ANYTHING of what you just said!" I yelled. I was getting more questions then answers. Puppy looked at me worriedly.

"D-Don't cry. I-It'll be alright Sarah."

"Stop saying my name! Just stop! I don't know you at all! This is my first time here! I've never been here before! So why don't you just STOP!" Tears were falling freely. I had lost the happiness that I once had, talking with NiGHTS. NiGHTS put a hand on my shoulder,

"Sarah, everything will be alright." I looked at him and he was smiling. I all of a sudden slapped away his hand and yelled,

"No! It won't be alright! Nothing ever is with me!" I ran. I ran to where ever my legs would take me. Where ever my Dream World had refuge. I heard NiGHTS call out my name, but it fell on deaf ears, as I continued to run.

Different P.O.V

NiGHTS, Owl, and Puppy looked at where Sarah had ran. NiGHTS looked worriedly and crossed his arms.

"I just KNOW she's Sarah...I just know..." Puppy said as NiGHTS and Owl turned to it,

"What exactly do you mean animal?" Owl asked. Puppy felt it's face go red from anger and yelled,

"Hey! That's NOT my name! My name is Po!" NiGHTS turned to it. NiGHTS felt himself glaring at Po.

"Why didn't you say that to Sarah in the first place?" Po turned to him and felt it's ears lower.

"Gee I'm sorry...I really thought she remembered me and-" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" NiGHTS and Owl found themselves in Po's face. Po intern did a backwards filp.

"W-W-WAA! Don't do that! It's not nice!" NiGHTS and Owl were now the ones to be confused. Why was it acting like such a little child? "Anyway! I MEAN that she was here when she was 4 years old! I was made by her when she came! Don't you remember her NiGHTS?" Po asked, turning to NiGHTS. NiGHTS raised his eyebrows and found himself saying,

"She couldn't be...THAT Sarah..."

"Ya! It's her! Little Sarah Whitford! I know because otherwise she wouldn't be in this Dream World!" Po said happily. NiGHTS was staring at Po wide eyed. He shook his head as he looked down.

"No...I-It can't be her...Sarah was...Her Idyea was taken by Reala when she was little...I couldn't save her...I tried...But...But..." NiGHTS stopped himself and sighed. "It was a long time ago...Besides, how would know her or me? I don't know you at all either...And Sarah's Dream World wasn't like this at all. This is nice yes, but...It had even more happiness. Sarah was a beautiful, sweet little girl. And you say you know her? You can't possibly know who she was..." NiGHTS said, glaring at Po. Po felt his marble eyes fill with tears.

"B-But I DO know Sarah! She was my close friend! And of course her Dream World is different! She's older now! A-And maybe something happened to her! Ever think of that?" Po shouted. NiGHTS gritted his teeth and shouted right back,

"I don't know who you think you are! But that Sarah ISN'T the Sarah I know!"

"How do you know? How do you know that her Iydea of Courage didn't just fly right back into her heart?"

"Because it's not possible! Once your Idyea is gone it's gone! And you can never come back!"

"Well maybe Reala lost it! Maybe he dropped it and it found it's way back to Sarah after all these years!" NiGHTS had had enough. He was about to drill dash Po, when Owl got in his way.

"No NiGHTS! That's no way to solve a problem! What Po said is true! When Nightmaren lose track of Idyea, the Idyea can find it's way back to the Dreamer's heart!" Owl exclaimed. NiGHTS went extremely wide eyed. He stopped himself and stared at them.

"But...If what you said is true...Then...Sarah is..." NiGHTS shook his head violently. "But Reala never loses a Dreamers Idyea! Once he has Idyea he gives, or gave it, to Wizeman!" The three of them stood in silence when they heard a scream.

"SARAH!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Yup! Cliff Hanger. Aren't I evil? XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R and R and expect the next chapter to be comming up! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter is here! And with it, the most evil Nightmaren of them all! :D Who was played by a very good voice actor. Ok off topic. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

My P.O.V _A few minutes earlier_

I ran faster than usual. Was it because in the Dream World? I didn't care. As long as I was away from everyone, I was fine. I finally stopped around a lake. A lake that was surrounded by trees, fireflies, and flowers. But not just any flower. The flowers were lilies. I pictured them to be such sad flowers.

"Well...At least my Dream World got one thing right..." I said sadly. I sniffed as a sat down and curled into a ball. I placed my face in my knees and continued to cry. I had no idea what Puppy was say, but I didn't care at this point. I admitted to myself that no one was going to get through to me now. I felt someone else's presence and I looked around. I saw the Nighttopians from earlier. I dried my eyes and said, "Hello." They floated over and made their own unique noises. I tilted my head. "Are you asking me, 'What's wrong?'" The Nighttopians nodded. I sighed and said, "Well...My new friends bumped into this puppy...And that puppy keeps saying that I've been here before...When I know haven't...What if he's just lying to get to me...? I wish I knew..."

"My my, what a sadden state you are in." A voice said. It was sorta deep and you guessed it, sounded firmilar. I saw the Nighttopians run...or in this case float away quickly. I tensed up and turned to my left and saw another floating person, like NiGHTS. Except this one was different. He was red and black, his horns were more curved, and he was covered in armor. Not to mention he had a mask on and his skin was a pale blue. I stood up quickly and said,

"Wh-Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember me visitor." He said smiling in a twisted way. I glared at him.

"You too? What does everyone keep telling me that?" I said looking down. He placed a finger under my chin which caused me to looked at him.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on hmm?" I flinched and backed away. I glared again, but I was shaking. I knew something about him was firmilar, no matter how much I wanted to deny it, and he was scaring me.

"Wh-Why should I tell you?" I exclaimed. He chuckled and said,

"Now now, I'm just being nice. Would you prefer if I was angry?" He became serious and his voice was dark. I became wide eyed and shook my head slowly. He smiled darkly and said,

"That's a good girl. Now then, I believe you have something I want." He said quite bluntly. I tensed up again. "Well...It's part of it...Because if I hadn't lost some of it while fighting that blasted NiGHTS and those visitors called Will and Helen, you wouldn't be here." I went wide eyed. Did he know something about my presence here?

"What do you mean by that? Do you have something of mine?" I was litteraly shouting. I wanted to know his information. He mearly laughed and said,

"Oh, would you like to know what I have?" He said smiling. I was getting more angry and more impatient. What if I was really here before...What if Puppy was telling the truth...What if...What if I knew NiGHTS and Owl before all this?

"Stop messing with me! Just tell me! I need to know! P-Please...! I want to know..." I said lowering my head. I was actually begging with him. What has gotten into me? The floating person laughed again.

"Oh visitors like you make me laugh...But I think it's time you give me what is rightfully Nightmare's." He said darkly. I took a step back. I did not like the sound of that.

"Wh-What?"

"Oh you'll see..." He grabbed me and I screamed. His arm was around my neck and I couldn't breathe well.

"Now, how shall I get what I want. Hm?" He said.

"I have no idea what you mean!" I yelled, not very loud since I was losing breath.

"You won't need to once I take it back." He said darkly once again. I felt something warm leave my chest slowly. I looked and saw it was my red Idyea. I panicked and started struggling.

"N-No! Stop!" I yelled but he held tight and didn't stop. I felt myself fading. I didn't want it to end like this. I didn't want to say goodbye to NiGHTS...Owl...Or even that little Puppy...All of a sudden, the fading stopped. I fell to the ground as the black spots from my eyes went away and I could see again. I looked and saw NiGHTS drill dashing the other person and Owl and Puppy came over to check on me.

"Sarah! Are you alright child?" Owl exclaimed nervously. I looked at him and said,

"Y-Yes...I'm fine...Just a bit shaken's all..." Puppy sighed and said,

"Thank goodness Sarah! We were worried when we heard you scream!" I looked at him and was going to say something when I saw NiGHTS stop fighting with that other person.

"Damn you NiGHTS! I was just getting what I had carelessly dropped 12 years ago!" I went wide eyed. 12 years ago was when I was 4. Just like Puppy said. So...He was telling the truth...

"12 years ago is when Sarah was here...And this is the same Sarah that you took the red Idyea from isn't Reala?" NiGHTS said accusingly. I went wide eyed. THAT was Reala? It was no wonder he looked and sounded so familiar...Reala didn't respond and NiGHTS shouted, "Answer me Reala!" Reala started chuckling, then bursted out into maniacal laughter.

"Oh NiGHTS...You make me laugh! Your just so clueless to see obvious!" Reala held out a glowing light which was red. We all went wide eyed. I stood up and said,

"Th-That's mine isn't it? Give that back!" Reala huffed and the red Idyea faded.

"Come and take it then." I froze. Would I be able to do that? NiGHTS floated next to me.

"Your going to give it back to Sarah NOW." I looked at NiGHTS coriously. He sounded so protective...Were he and I good friends before I lost my red Idyea? Reala chuckled and said,

"Ha! If your so determined, then come and use force!" NiGHTS 'hmphed' and said,

"You and me then, one on one!" I looked at NiGHTS worriedly.

"N-NiGHTS!"

"It's ok. I've beaten him before-""Well at least let me help!" I exclaimed interupting him. NiGHTS stared at me and I went wide eyed at my own actions "I-I may have lost some of my Idyea but I can still help!" I said to NiGHTS. NiGHTS was wide eyed and was about to object when I grabbed his hand and we dualized.

* * *

Ya! That's how I know Reala! HE STOLE MY IDYEA! *Clears throat* Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and wait for the next chapter! :D


End file.
